


Крупицы дозволенной свободы

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Извечный сюжет о любви правителя и фаворита. И о том, чего некоторым нельзя, но если очень хочется, то...// фик написан на ФБ 2016 для команды fandom Hiromu Arakawa 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссдрессинг, фетиши, секс в публичном месте, ER; все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Действие происходит примерно в 325 году, через 5 лет после воцарения Арслана

Когда они сбегали в первый раз, это было скорее забавно. Затем стало лучшим видом отдыха — и вошло в привычку.  
— Мы с моей дамой, — сказал Арслан стоявшему у черного входа стражнику, — желаем прогуляться. Пожалуйста, не сообщайте никому. Я вернусь к ужину.  
— Конечно, ваше величество, — понимающе улыбнулся солдат. — Развлекайтесь!  
Дама стояла чуть поодаль, целомудренно сложив руки перед собой и потупив глаза.  
Для этой вылазки они тщательно подбирали одежду: неброскую, но дорогую, чтобы те, кто всё-таки обратит на них внимание, сразу же всё поняли и постарались забыть о случайной встрече, не создавая лишних неприятностей богатым людям. Оттого на девице была длинная туника сдержанно-песочного цвета и платок в тон, поблескивающий золотистыми нитями в вышивке. Лоб над тёмными бровями перехватывала тёмно-зеленая, узорчатая лента. «Под цвет глаз», — с тайным довольством думал Арслан. Ленту он подбирал сам.  
Элам заметил его взгляд и быстро подмигнул. Арслан ухмыльнулся и вновь обернулся к стражнику. Тот («Айвас», — вспомнил имя Арслан) смотрел на них обоих с почти отеческой заботливостью. Элама он не узнал: принял небось за одну из приходящих служанок, — но совершенно искренне пожелал своему шаху приятного отдыха.  
Договорившись с Айвасом и оставив небольшое вознаграждение на будущее, Арслан бережно взял «даму» за руку. Они вдвоём выскользнули за ограду и остановились, осматриваясь. Дворец со всеми его условностями остался позади, за спиной будто расправились крылья, и даже дышалось немного легче.  
— Куда сперва? — спросил Элам, искоса поглядывая из-под подведённых ресниц, и от этого взгляда у Арслана сладко ныло в подвздошье.  
— На рынок! — Арслан улыбнулся, жадно глядя, как на лице друга расцветает ответная улыбка. Хлопнул рукой по бедру: — Ага? Но обещай, что не будешь, как обычно, по полчаса торговаться за специи!  
— Хорошо, ваше величество, — кивнул Элам с напускным раскаянием. — Обещаю. Я оставлю себе на это удовольствие не более четверти часа.  
Они шли рядом, переглядываясь и пересмеиваясь. Арслан вновь и вновь удивлялся, как легко Эламу даются перевоплощения: он моментально вживался в нужный образ, будь то наёмник чужого государства или прелестная служанка; а однажды, когда он вернулся с очередной тайной вылазки в роли лузитанского оруженосца, его даже сам Арслан не узнал — и, обнаружив в спальне, приготовился драться насмерть. Хорошо, что Элам сообразил, успел отозваться и успокоить.  
— Ты мог бы стать актёром, — сказал тогда Арслан, и Элам кивнул:  
— Возможно, когда-нибудь.  
Арслан знал, что Элам в самом деле не отказался бы от судьбы бродячего артиста. Он и сам иногда мечтал о такой жизни. Путешествовать по городам и странам, играть роли, но не жить ими, а главное — не волочь груз ответственности за спиной… что могло быть лучше?  
— Полный желудок и нестертые ноги? Безопасность дворцовых стен и всеобщее обожание? — хмыкнул Элам, когда Арслан вслух поделился этими нелепыми мечтами. Захотелось выдать ему подзатыльник со всей монаршей щедростью.  
— Не пытайся прикидываться циником, друг мой. Тебе не идёт.  
— А что идёт?  
«Лента под цвет глаз», — подумал Арслан. Угольно-чёрные длинные ресницы. Лёгкий румянец на скулах и подкрашенные розовым губы. Платье это дэвье идёт с накладной грудью, и туника в особенности: складки прячут мускулистые плечи, широкие рукава — кинжалы в наручах, а под поясом намотана крепкая верёвка — и сбежать поможет, и с противником справиться.  
Вроде и даму сердца ведёшь за руку, а на деле выгуливаешь боевого гепарда. Арслану всё это ужасно нравилось. Добавляло нотку сумасшествия, творило приключение из обычной прогулки.  
Они долго гуляли по рынку — даже устали. Съели по лепёшке с овощами и мясом, попробовали вина. Элам всё-таки нашёл в одной из лавчонок какой-то особенный сорт сушеного барбариса, а Арслан в другой — серьги с нефритом. Серьги были совсем простенькие: фигурно изогнутое чёрное серебро и мелкие камни на грозди цепочек, но когда он приложил одну к мочке уха Элама, что-то куснуло внутри, отравило желанием и свернулось гадюкой у солнечного сплетения.  
— Берём? — низким, неженственным шепотом спросил Элам, заметив искры в глазах Арслана.  
— Да, — ответил он в тон. Элам быстро рассчитался и подставил уши — сперва одно, затем другое.  
Арслан бережно отводил пряди волос Элама, заправляя за уши, вдевал крючки в почти незаметные дырочки на мочках, а пальцы у него при этом подрагивали и дыхание перехватывало. Руки казались слишком крупными, движения неловкими, а послушно замерший, опустивший взгляд Элам — бесконечно красивым.  
Он повёл головой, гроздья качнулись и едва слышно звякнули. Арслан понял, что им пора уходить подальше от чужих глаз, потому что меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось делиться подобной красотой. И они быстро, молча пошли прочь, почти не глядя друг на друга, пока не добрались до подходящего закоулка, где можно было толкнуть в полутьму, прижать к стене и провести носом по шее, по подбородку, встретиться губами. Сладко-сладко.  
Элам сам подобрал подол платья, и Арслан легко запустил руки под ткань, уложил на бёдра. Была ли кожа настолько прохладной или ладони — настолько горячими, но от контраста Арслана вело и выкручивало. Как и от того, что Элам подставлялся, отдавался их общему возбуждению, но стеснялся стонать: только часто-часто облизывал губы и прерывисто, сбивчиво дышал.  
Если бы Рушан знал об его увлечённости, невпопад подумал Арслан, во дворце было бы уже не продохнуть от смуглых, зеленоглазых и притворно-скромных красоток. Но, к его счастью, визирь не знал. До сих пор… или успешно отводил глаза и закрывал уши от сплетен.  
Они целовались. Где-то неподалёку ходили люди, слышались голоса, долетал перелай собак и даже конское ржание — видимо, от казарм кавалерии. Их в любой момент могли найти — следовало бы поторопиться, но спешить совсем не хотелось. Тряпичная грудь давила, когда они обнимались; накладная коса мёртвой тяжестью тянула голову Элама, заставляла склонять к плечу, мешала прижиматься. Но Арслану нравилось. Он гладил руками жесткие бёдра и живот, сминал в горсти член и мошонку, аккуратно перекатывал в ладони яички. Элам одной рукой придерживал многослойную одежду, чтобы не мешалась, а другой — обнимал через спину, повисая на плече. Согнул ногу в колене, упёрся пяткой в стену, открывая доступ хозяйничающим пальцам. Арслан тут же воспользовался позволением и коснулся смазанного маслом входа. С губ сорвался короткий, довольный стон:  
— Ты знал, чем всё закончится!  
— Я вас умоляю, ваше величество! — фыркнул Элам и двинул бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы. Те проскользнули легко — сразу парой и на фалангу в глубину. Он замолчал ненадолго, жадно хватая воздух и свыкаясь с ощущениями; тугие мышцы пульсировали, у Арслана перед глазами качалась гроздь серёжки, и надо было только чуть наклонить голову, чтобы прихватить ее зубами и несильно потянуть, заставляя любимого изогнуться ещё больше, ещё глубже опускаясь на ладонь. — Не нужно быть… — Элам коротко ахнул, когда Арслан взялся водить пальцами внутрь и наружу, но всё-таки нашёл в себе силы договорить между выдохами, — гением стратегии, чтобы знать: всё могло закончиться только так.  
Арслан не ответил. Только двигал рукой, заставляя его дёргаться тряпичной куклой на ладони актёра. Он всё ещё удерживал край серьги в зубах: цепочки натягивались, тянули покрасневшую мочку, и чтобы избежать боли, Элам старался держать голову ровно, но получалось неважно. Глаза у него закатывались, скулы темнели румянцем, белые зубы закусывали и отпускали то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, и те алели от прилившейся крови.  
Почувствовав, что они оба уже на пределе, Арслан отпустил злосчастную серёжку, прижал второй рукой Элама крепче к стене и только после этого вытащил пальцы.  
Элам улыбнулся, не поднимая век, и Арслан завороженно смотрел на эту улыбку и на то, как мелко-мелко подрагивают подкрашенные ресницы.  
— Боялись, что я упаду? — спросил Элам, и Арслан хмыкнул.  
Боялся.  
Элам выровнялся под его взглядом, дёрнул бровью:  
— Я стою крепко. — И добавил с легкой усмешкой: — Весь.  
Арслан усмехнулся тоже, провёл свободной рукой по стволу:  
— Оба стоим, да? — поцеловал краешек губ и толкнулся внутрь, почти сразу входя на полную длину, прижимаясь пахом к паху. Элам дёрнулся, закусил запястье, сдерживая крик — прежде Арслан пугался, что это от боли, но всякий раз Элам убедительно доказывал, что от удовольствия, и Арслан пугаться перестал. И теперь наоборот — время от времени позволял себе сходить с ума, резко вколачиваясь в податливое, принимающее тело.  
Или наоборот: брал его медленно, замирая и удерживая почти на весу, заставляя сжиматься от нетерпения, скрести ногтями по ткани одежд. Входя, проводил кончиком языка по шее. Шептал:  
— Ты невероятный, — и чувствовал, как по открытому, подставленному горлу пробегает дрожь усмешки, как эта дрожь передаётся и расходится по его собственному телу ошеломительным, переполняющим теплом. Тогда он сорвался опять и начал частить; наконец-то дотянулся под складками одежд до настоящей груди и сжал пальцами соски так, чтоб Элам выгнулся, прижался невозможно крепко, сжал его внутри и выплеснулся — на живот и на хлопок, на тонкую шерсть одежд.  
И Арслан сам провалился следом в тёмно-золотистое марево, пачкая его семенем. А потом они долго-долго стояли, обнявшись и тяжело дыша, слушая голоса и шум города.  
— Слипнемся, — прошептал Элам, когда горячечная страсть схлынула и оставила только томительное послевкусие. Арслан кивнул, нехотя освобождая его от себя. — У меня есть носовой платок, — добавил Элам, смочил слюной и осторожно помог обтереть и спрятать член. Остатки возбуждения ещё тревожили Арслана, но основной голод спал: можно было дотерпеть до ночи.  
«Ночью я его раздену, — думал Арслан, наблюдая, как Элам, едва заметно морщась, собирает платком следы их любви с внутренней стороны бёдер. — Попрошу вернуть косу и заново накрашу. И серьги надену. А больше ничего». Мысль казалась грязной и жадной, и на мгновение Арслан её устыдился. Но думать не перестал.  
— Теперь в парк? К фонтанам? — спросил Элам, и он согласно кивнул, всё ещё пытаясь отвлечься от предвкушающих фантазий. Попробовать подумать о нём, как прежде? Как о друге?  
Его друг улыбнулся, выпрямился и разгладил одежду. Юбка примялась, но в целом было незаметно, что молодые влюблённые вели себя неподобающе. Если не считать того, что один из них на самом деле не был женщиной, кто бы мог заподозрить их в уступках греху… Элам завёл руки за голову и поправил крепление косы на затылке, затем вернул на место ленту и накидку. Аккуратно прикоснулся ко лбу, словно разглаживал незаметные морщинки.  
— Что бы вы там ни думали, ваше величество, не терзайте себя. Я уже говорил, что не делаю ничего, чего бы не хотел сам?  
— Говорил, — вздохнул Арслан. — Но иногда… мне кажется, что я всё-таки слишком навязчиво тебя… принуждаю и…  
Элам усмехнулся. Посмотрел на него своим особенным, укоризненным взглядом.  
— Я свободный человек. Неужели вы не позволите мне быть свободным в моей любви?  
— Конечно, позволю! — горячо отозвался Арслан, и Элам придвинул своё лицо к нему, близко-близко, шепнул:  
— Вот и себе позвольте. Хоть ненадолго.  
И поцеловал.


End file.
